One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to services including, for example, cloud-based services. Services available over communication networks have continued to proliferate. Service offerings from providers continue to increase in both number and sophistication. In some cases, it can be beneficial to utilize a service offering from one service provider with a service offering from another service provider. Presently, using multiple service offerings together requires significant levels of manual intervention as the process is both complex and time-consuming.